


Loki'd

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [23]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bear has an unusual playmate.  So does Harold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear makes a friend. So does Harold

John was restless and at loose ends and decided to drop by the park where Finch was currently on a play date with Bear.

Bear had seemed much more settled lately and the dates had the added benefit of getting Harold out in the sun for a little while.

John made his way through the park to Harold's usual bench. Harold was sitting primly in place, his laptop balanced on his legs as he focused on the screen. Bear lay quietly beside the bench, panting and drinking from a bowl and apparently enjoying a rest from his play. John assumed the other occupant of the bench was the owner of Bear's playmate.

The stranger was a tall thin man with dark hair slicked back from his forehead and curling below his collar. He wore an elegant charcoal suit with matching tie and had a gold and green scarf draped around his neck. He seemed as fashion conscious as Finch. The stranger was slouched casually on the bench, one hand draped across the back as he leaned over to stare at the laptop intently, a wicked smile on his face.*

John's observations of the pair were disrupted by a deep growl from behind him. He turned around, only to find himself being glared at by the biggest dog he had ever seen. It was huge and black and currently showing John its long gleaming fangs. By the yellow in its eyes it must have some wolf in its pedigree. John cautiously reached for his gun, not wanting to make any sudden moves that might provoke it but not liking the hungry gleam in its eyes either. His precaution turned out to be unnecessary as Finch called out “It is quite alright Mr. Reese” at the same time that his companion said “Leave him alone, Fen” The pony-sized dog gave John a look and stalked over to the bench, only calming when the stranger reached out to scratch behind his ears. Bear seemed unconcerned, looking from his playmate over to his master and thumping his tail a few times, too tired for his usual more exuberant greeting.

“Shouldn't your dog have a collar?” John asked. “I do what I want. And I would never put a collar on my baby” the stranger huffed in reply.

Further discussion was cut off by a call of “Brother! Here are your frozen treats!” This newcomer seemed a complete opposite to his supposed sibling. He was tall and broad and had long blond hair and a beard. He was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt and oddly had a large hammer hanging at his side. Looking between the two John mused that they must take after different parents.

The newcomer was juggling 3 ice cream cones in his large hands. Finch's companion rose smoothly to his feet and held out his hand imperiously for his treat, saying “Give it here you oaf.”

Instead of offering a cone to Finch the newcomer instead reached out to give it to the large black wolf-dog. For a moment John thought the man would loose his hand when the wolf-dog snapped up the cone in one bite. After planning another meeting and saying their farewells the odd trio headed off, trading insults between licks of ice cream as their large shadow skulked behind.

Harold packed away his laptop and watched them head off with a bemused expression. He then turned to John and asked “Would you care for an ice cream Mr. Reese?” Seeing the twin sets of hopeful puppy dog eyes on Finch and Bear, John smiled and said “Sure.”

 

 

_*Initially Harold and Loki were creating mischief trolling the internet, but by the time John arrived they were watching Cute Kitten videos on YouTube_


	2. Deus Ex Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the resolution of the Decima situation

Reese supposed he had gotten rather rusty.

Although he had been on undercover missions in the past for the Agency, he was finding it remarkably difficult to keep his head down and lead an ordinary (boring) life. At least he hadn't ended up banished to suburbia, this time with no Zoe to help him out. 

John just didn't know how to do normal any more

Harold seemed quite adept at living different lives, and no doubt had made the transition easily to yet another false persona.

Root and normal seemed like diametrically opposed concepts, and Reese frankly could care less if he ever saw the woman again.

Reese's only consolation was that Shaw was probably finding the enforced normalcy even more chafing than John. Rather than a “misery loves company” attitude (although there was a small bit of that), it was that insubstantial feeling of camaraderie, that they were in this together, that lifted John's feelings slightly. 

For so long he had had no one to really trust or connect with, until Harold had reached out to him and changed the direction of his life. Now those fragile new connections were cut and John was left feeling bereft. He could only wait and hope for the day that circumstances would change and they could reunite.

Perhaps that day was coming sooner than he had expected. He had received a text message on his phone, saying nothing other than a time and place for a meeting. He just knew that this had to relate to the former Team Machine. But who had sent it and what did it mean? There was always the strong possibility that it was a trap. Although if Decima had discovered his new identity John suspected he would be receiving a hit squad rather than an enigmatic text.

Even if it was a trap John knew he would have to go. If he received such a text, he strongly believed the others would as well. Shaw might be as paranoid and cautious as John, but Harold would go like a lamb to the slaughter if he thought his friends needed him. And there was no way John would let Harold go into a potential trap alone.

He went to the location in the text and was shocked to find the library there. Perhaps not the best of safe houses or command centers, the library had still become familiar and something of a home. John had been a little sad thinking that even if this mess with Decima was cleaned up the library would have been too compromised for them to go back to it. Now here it was, at a completely different location but John could tell it was the same building. Shaw quietly joined Reese in staring at the building, trying to look cool and composed but failing to hide how dumbfounded she was. Reese suspected he wasn’t doing much better himself. Sharing a glance they checked their weapons and strode across the street to see what lay in store for them inside.

They relaxed marginally when on entering the building they were given an enthusiastic welcome by Bear. When the happy canine had finally settled down a bit, they continued on. They found Harold in his usual room, sorting some books and placing them on the shelves while progress on some diagnostics displayed on the computer screen beside him.

 

Harold looked up and and greeted them, the edges of his lips quirking up slightly at the corners. Reese and Shaw carefully not-smiled back at him as they returned the salutation. Bear, the only member of their group comfortable with expressing affection, trotted into the room and sat down in his bed, wagging his tail in delight at the reunion.

“Harold, how did you...” John asked, gesturing to the room and the library.

“A little favor from a friend” Loki said, materializing out of thin air.

“Considering the advantages our foes had I thought it might be prudent to ….think outside the box as it were.” Harold commented.

Reese agreed that Samaritan would be hard-pressed to track Loki, let alone predict the actions of someone who was almost literally chaos personified.

“A quick resolution to your dilemma seemed prudent. My son Fenrir had been missing his friend so I thought it best to....take an active interest.” From the occasional quick glances Loki shot in Harold's direction John surmised that it hadn't only been Fenrir who was missing a playmate. With Elias no longer incarcerated his regular chess matches with Harold had come to an end. Instead Finch had acquired a new opponent in Loki, whiling away the time on a match while Bear and Fenrir frolicked in the park. Although their matches tended to be somewhat atypical. Loki would do his best to cheat, whereas Harold would try to ensure that the other adhered to the rules of the game. Harold would also lend the other classics from the library, trying to acquaint him with a variety of Earth literature. Their discussions of their favorite books could sometimes get more heated than the chess game, as each rigorously defended their chosen favorites.

“The problem of Decima has been...dealt with” Loki informed them with a rather toothy smile. 

“Dealt with?”

“Greer and the others wanted to be ruled, to no longer answer to human authority. I simply provided them with what they wanted. Though I believe you have a saying...be careful what you wish for?”

Reese was finding Loki's broad smirk rather...disturbing. It was possibly even more disturbing than one of Root's creepy grins.

Reese saw Shaw eying the God of Lies. Then to his horror he realized she wasn’t assessing a possible threat so much as....checking him out. He was still reeling from that insight when the mischief maker made his farewells to Harold, asking him to let him know a good time for Bear and Fenrir to have a play date.

While they worked to restore order to the library, Finch was persuaded to share a video of Greer and Decima's ultimate fate that had been provided by Loki. John shuddered as the video unfolded. Shaw had been shocked at first, but by the end had been grinning.

When it was over John said “That was....horrible. Truly horrible. I saw a lot dealing with the Agency, but it really takes an evil twisted mind to come up with something like that. Even if they weren’t physically hurt, it might have been kinder to kill them.”

Finch shifted uncomfortably where he stood behind John. He opened his mouth to comment but decided not to say anything.

They had it coming. They really shouldn’t have kidnapped Grace and threatened her in that manner.

Loki had been only too pleased to follow Harold's suggestions.


	3. Too Wise to Woo Peaceably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw and Loki have their first date

SHAW POV

They were all gathered in the library with Harold's rather unusual friend when, for one of the few times in her life, Shaw was truly shocked when Loki took her hands in his, went down on one knee and began “Dear Lady, make my joy complete and do me the great honor of......sharing a repast with me.” Shaw's brain unfroze and began processing the fact that instead of matrimony the god was merely asking her out to dinner. She might have been more upset except the look on John's face as he very nearly had a heart attack was well worth a little shock. She quickly agreed because tall, dark, and dangerous was just the way she liked them. Besides, what girl wouldn’t be curious about just what a millennia old “god” could do. John's reaction to the whole thing was just icing on the cake.

A time was set for the following evening, and then Loki disappeared after accepting some new reading material from Harold. Shaw wasn’t sure what to expect from the date so gave her attire some careful thought. The following evening found her lounging around the library waiting for Loki wearing a little black dress that emphasized her best assets. Dangerous stiletto heels. A knife strapped to her thigh easily accessible through the slit in her dress and an automatic with extra ammo in her purse along with her lipstick taser. A girl liked to be prepared.

She smirked at John's expression as he struggled for a comeback after she innocently detailed her armament in reply to his sly query if she was carrying protection. That would teach him to mess with her! Harold dryly commented that he didn’t think that was what John had meant, clearly as entertained by Reese's discomfort as Shaw. Finch looked even more amused when he shocked Shaw by remarking that she wasn’t the only one who could find herself pregnant if appropriate precautions weren’t taken. According to mythology, the reproductive habits of gods could be rather...unusual. She sputtered when Harold went on to say that at least the Nordic gods didn’t appear to be as....kinky as the Greek & Roman pantheons, but added slyly that he hoped she wouldn’t find that too disappointing. Finch definitely seemed to have come out on top in this round of teasing.

Shaw was trying to come up with an appropriate riposte when Loki made his appearance. He was dressed in a charcoal suit with a green shirt and green & gold striped tie. He gave Shaw an appreciative look before extending his hand and asking “Are you ready?” Not one to back down from a challenge and rather curious and excited to see where the evening might lead, Shaw stepped forward to take the outstretched hand.

She blinked away the effects of the teleportation to see that they hadn’t arrived at a restaurant as she had expected. Instead, they had arrived at the back of a large group of people in what appeared to be a bank. The group of masked men with guns, who were currently menacing the frightened group of people they had just joined made it clear that a robbery was currently in progress.

Fortunately the robbers hadn’t noticed that their hostages had increased by two. A subtle movement of Loki's hand and Shaw saw that the surveillance cameras were no longer lit. As he stepped forward toward the front of the hostages while transmuting his clothes into his Asgardian armor, she suspected that eye witness accounts would have only vague descriptions of herself. A subtle change in the weight of her own clothing and she realized she was now wearing Kevlar and had obtained from somewhere a bolero of grenades to go with her gun and knife.

Another hand motion and the hostages had been removed from the inside of the bank. Loki gave a short bow and waved her toward the robbers with the comment “Ladies first.” Shaw's feral grin of anticipation wouldn’t have looked amiss on Fenrir's face as she tried to decide where to begin. 

Following an enjoyable bit of mayhem Loki restored their previous attire and transported them to a quieter venue where they enjoyed steak dinner and some sinfully delicious cheesecake. It was definitely shaping up to be one of the top 5 first dates Shaw had been on, and the night wasn’t over yet....

 

LOKI POV

 

It had taken a bit of casting for his magic to detect a suitable occasion for their first outing. While many other opportunities for violence presented themselves to his scrying, Loki was a Prince and felt an evening with him should rank higher than a common bar brawl.

Loki's interest had been captured by Shaw. She was fierce and fearless, as befit a warrior maiden. But also subtle and sly, and as comfortable using a knife in the back as a sword to the gut so long as the method bested her enemies and achieved her objectives.

Loki appreciated the fact that he would need to win her favor based on his own merits. His Asgardian rank and history were meaningless on Midgard. The Lady Shaw evaluated him purely from straightforward self-interest – would he provide entertaining sport and be a pleasing enough bed-partner to scratch her itch? Loki could hardly fault her for such self-centeredness when his own feelings were much the same.

Loki knew what peaked the interest of a warrior maiden, after all had he not suffered the long centuries of Thor and Sif's dull acquaintance? The Lady Sif was attracted to Thor in part because he led her to all the best battles (the excessive musculature on his not-brother didn’t hurt either).

But he would need to be careful in his wooing of the Lady Shaw. He would not disrespect one of Harold's vassals. His friend would be formidable in his displeasure. Just because he eschewed violence did not mean that the man was not dangerous. In Loki's opinion it only made him more so, as his vengeance would be more difficult to anticipate than a straightforward challenge.

Shaw's Shield Brother was the more likely to place a formal challenge if he thought his comrade was being trifled with. The fact that Loki was a god among mortals would not deter Reese if he felt that Shaw had been slighted. Loki appreciated the fact that despite John's obvious reservations he let the woman make her own choice in the matter of dating. Didn’t take the decision from her hands under the guise of knowing better. Didn’t tell her to _know her place._

FUSCO POV

Lionel wasn’t sure where the message had come from “suggesting” he be part of the police response to the bank robbery. Seeing the level of destruction inside the bank he sourly thought he had some suspicions about who some of the vigilantes who had thwarted the heist might be. Fusco was shocked but also darkly amused when the Looney Tunes masks of the would-be robbers were removed to reveal that they now had Looney Tunes faces. This didn’t bode well for the perpetrators' time in the slammer. Prison life would not be easy for any inmate with the face of a cartoon character. When a run of their fingerprints yielded their extensive rap sheets, Fusco thought that it couldn’t have happened to a more deserving group of criminals.


	4. Loki POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki muses on the differences between Midgard and Asgard

Loki found it surprisingly easy to settle in on Midgard. And he was glad that his son had found some acceptance here. While there were those who regarded him with trepidation (only fitting, he was after all a rather large wolf) there was none of the scorn Fenrir had been subjected to in Asgard. In fact, quite a few mortals showed admiration for his size and intelligence, and Fenrir had become something of a celebrity at the dog park. But then, the Midgardian's seemed to have a different attitude toward their animals here. Loki had seen that many of the domesticated animals were cossetted and fussed over, treated like cherished children. On Asgard there was no such thing as “pets.” Ones horses or dogs were appreciated for the work they did. Such lavish affection was not even displayed by the Aesir toward their children, let alone their animals. But things were different here, and Loki found that on Midgard he could make up for their long separation by showering his son with all the love and care he had so long been unable to share, and no one here thought anything of it. 

His son's life on Midgard was improved not only by the attitude of the mortals, but by the fact that he had found a boon companion in Bear, who had a fierce warrior's heart. Loki had surprisingly found himself a companion as well in Bear's Harold. Loki enjoyed discussing science and literature with the other man while Bear and Fenrir stretched their legs and played. Harold was a challenging chess adversary or a willing partner in computer mischief, whichever was more suited to Loki's mood at the time. He also gave excellent recommendations on Earth literature. Loki was eager to sample all of the new reading material available, have long since read all the available tomes in Asgard. Loki was a bit jealous when he learned that Harold actually owned several libraries, a gift from a good friend. He wistfully wondered what it would have been like to have an Asgardian companion who so encouraged a love of reading, instead of scorning it for more martial pursuits.


	5. Gifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to get into the Christmas spirit...

As a Norse god, Loki had never participated in this “Christmas” celebration before. It was nothing like any Yule celebrations back in Asgard.

However, he could hardly fail to notice that gift-giving was an integral part of the celebration, what with all the numerous late-night sales and frantic shopping going on throughout the city. And while his Lady Shaw might “bah humbug” the holiday, he thought it best that he give her some token of the season if he wished to remain in her good graces. It would need to be something unique, something worthy of a gift from a Prince...

She was quite pleased with the shadow daggers. They would remain always razor sharp, and would cut through most anything. They would be invisible to detection even under the tightest of clothing, and could be taken undetected past any security. 

Since he was in the gift-giving mood, he gave his good friend Harold an ancient book on runic lore. While Midgardian's could do very little magic themselves, he was sure that Harold would appreciate the book for the beautiful work that it was even if the mortal could never craft a single spell.

 

Reese had been a little jealous of Shaw's gift until Loki surprised him with a gift of his own: a Colt revolver that would kill most supernatural beings. John wasn't sure how useful the gun would be since he only knew one supernatural being (2 if you counted Fenrir, 3 if you threw in Thor) and he wouldn't be allowed to shoot any of them. He was even less pleased when 2 brothers showed up claiming the weapon was theirs---that damn trickster had given him stolen property! 

Reese was slightly mollified when Loki gave him magazines of enchanted bullets which would shoot around corners or solid objects to find their targets as an apology.


	6. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets together briefly with Team Machine to celebrate the New Year before taking some time to be with his son

One of the greatest party nights on Midgard, and Loki found himself at loose ends.

He had initially thought he would be spending the evening with Shaw, but those plans had been discarded when his Lady fell ill. She had driven him from her bedside with a growl and several thrown wadded up tissues, saying she just wanted to rest and let the illness run its course. She claimed that a common cold was unpleasant but not serious enough for her to risk his using his healing magics. Loki privately had to agree. He could easily focus his magic on an open wound, or detect and remove a foreign poison, but a virus that had insidiously infested all of a mortal's body would be hard to isolate and counter. He placed a bowl of hot soup and a glass of cool juice on her bedside table, both be-spelled to retain their temperature and refill whenever she partook, and left her to rest in peace while he sought out his friend.

He found Harold at a bar with his companions, and they shuffled about a bit to make room for Loki as he summoned his own libation. They shared a toast to the New Year and sat in companionable silence while they finished their drinks and enjoyed the quiet and each other's company. After a bit Harold rose and began putting on his coat while Bear came to attention at his side. He bid the others farewell, but told Loki that he wouldn't be averse to a game of chess if the other wanted to play. Loki declined with a smile, pleased at his friend's thoughtfulness but knowing that the other man had been planning to work on a special project during the downtime brought by the holidays.

It was awkward for a moment after Harold's departure, but the group ordered another round and then Reese asked after the health of their colleague. Loki frowned as he mentioned the woman had banished him from her presence, saying his hovering was “damned annoying.” Fusco surprised him with a sympathetic slap on the back and a muttered “women” before taking another long drink from his beer, no doubt thinking of his own former wife. When they had all finished their latest round Loki made his excuses, wishing them both a good night before disappearing. 

He collected his son and teleported them both to the far North, where they could enjoy the advent of the New Year far from the mortal's noisy celebration. Changing himself into a white wolf, Loki and Fenrir took off for a run through the pristine snow under the dazzling display of the Aurora Borealis. They had been running for some time when they rounded a snowy hill and startled a group of reindeer into flight. The two of them slid to a stop, howling in happy glee as they watched the deer flee across the sky. Then Fenrir was distracted by a delicious scent, and he happily bounded off to sate his hunger on a Gingerbread House standing at the edge of the settlement. 

The elves were displeased, pouring from the nearby dwellings brandishing candy canes and starting to pelt them with snowballs. Fenrir was delighted, trying to snap up some of the balls while they were in flight. Loki changed to his Jotun form, ready to show these elves just what a Frost Giant could do in a snowball fight. The battle raged for quite some time, until the elves leader came on the scene. Everyone froze waiting to see what he would do. He wasn't in his trade mark suit, instead wearing a sweat suit and fuzzy bathrobe with his usual black boots; no doubt still enjoying the downtime from his busy evening just the week before. The stillness was broken as he surveyed the combatants and let loose a hearty **“Ho Ho Ho”** before inviting Loki and his son to his house for cookies and eggnog. Pleased at the invitation and just a tiny bit embarrassed by the carnage he had let loose on the man's village, Loki created a tall ice castle in the rubble of the consumed Gingerbread house before changing to his Aesir form and following his host back to his home.

Once inside, the jolly old man and his wife offered Loki and Fenrir plate after plate of cookies and sweets to assuage their appetite after their run and mock battle. It was no wonder the man was almost as big as Volstagg if this was an example of his diet! Finally even Fenrir could eat no more and Loki and his son settled by the fire, Fenrir on the carpet with a bone to gnaw and Loki in a cushy chair with a cup of hot cocoa overflowing with whipped cream in his hand.

Loki was surprised when the Missus, who had excused herself sometime earlier, returned carrying two presents in her arms. She handed one decked in green and gold to Loki, while another wrapped in blue and silver was placed before Fenrir. The wolf happily tore into his, and wrapping was soon flying everywhere. Loki took more care in opening his present. Inside his box he found a beautiful emerald sweater, and a glance at his son showed he was nosing at a soft fuzzy blue sweater. Mrs. Claus said that she had knit them quickly after their unexpected arrival and hoped that they fit. That meant there was nothing to do but to try them on to show them off. Loki's fit perfectly, and he ran his hands down the sleeves in admiration of the skill shown in the different patterns included in the knitting. Fenrir had a bit of difficulty pushing his big head through the neck, but a quick spell from Loki and the blue sweater expanded to fit the wolf perfectly (Loki only hoped that his son didn't chew his present and ruin the lovely sweater). Loki gave a deep bow to his hosts and thanked them for their hospitality as he prepared to depart. 

He paused on the threshold as they were leaving and looked over to where his Ice Castle stood. It seemed the elves were industriously decorating the castle with balls and garland and stockings to match the other buildings in the village, all while singing an enthusiastic rendition of “Let it Go! Let it Go!” at the top of their little lungs. His bemusement at the sight was broken when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned to see a smiling Mrs. Claus, who pulled his head down and placed a fond kiss on his cheek. He was staring at her in surprise until with a twinkle in her eye she cast her gaze upward to the mistletoe hanging over the doorway. She then stepped to the side and with a playful tug on his ears brought Fenrir's head to where she could drop a kiss on his nose. With a hearty **““Ho Ho Ho”** “ Santa enveloped all of them in a gigantic hug, squeezing them and holding them in place despite how they wriggled. Finally he released them, and gave Loki and Fenrir each a pat on the head as he said **““You're good boys. Both of you.”** “

Loki blushed furiously as he teleported himself and Fenrir away. Maybe he would become a practitioner of this Christmas celebration. It was hardly what one would expect from a Norse god, but Loki had never been one to let other's expectations decide his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year and a great 2016 to everyone!


	7. New Year's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How John and Fusco spent their New Year's eve....

Reese groaned awake and threw an arm across his face to shield his eyes from the bright morning sun as he tried to collect his scattered thoughts. From the pounding in his head he had either a concussion or a hangover, and sadly he was familiar enough with both that each was equally possible. He slowly sat up and removed the arm, squinting against the light as he tried to take stock of the situation. He was...in a park? Lying on a bench? And what the heck was he wearing?!

His coat lay on the grass; apparently he had been using it as a blanket and it slid off when he sat up. What he was wearing now wasn't his usual suit. Instead he was in...a white jumpsuit. A very tight white jumpsuit. He clearly had no weapons, but the jumpsuit was tight enough to show what else he was packing. The glittering rhinestones around the cuffs of the sleeves and flared legs of the suit just added insult to injury.

A loud grunting noise drew his attention away from his outfit. John peered over and saw Fusco, spread-eagled on the grass and now snoring like a buzzsaw. The other man had retained his usual dull brown suit, but it was now embellished by the addition of a pink tutu around his waist and a sparkly tiara, as well as some streamers and bits of glitter, stuck in his curly hair.

John searched frantically through his scrambled memories to try and determine just what had happened last night. There had been the New Year's toast at the bar with Harold and Loki. After those two had gone Fusco had dragged him off to a more lively sports bar. There they had gotten into a rather enjoyable fight with some loud-mouthed jerks. Their opponents must have already been very drunk as they barely managed to land a punch while stumbling all over themselves. But the broken chairs and glasses meant that they had to move to yet another location for a drink to celebrate their victory. It was after that things started to get a little hazy....

There had been music. And dancing. At one point Reese had lead a conga line with Fusco acting as the tail end. They competed in a limbo contest that neither of them had had any hope of winning (even if they had been sober). Amber from apartment 714 proved once again just how...healthy she was when she won. Which reminded Reese, he really should ask Harold how Trask was doing.

After the limbo contest there had been a karaoke contest. John wasn't sure where he got it, but at least that explained the sequined jumpsuit. He cringed as he recalled belting out “Jailhouse Rock” in commemoration of that time Donnelly put him in the slammer.

Then it was Fusco's turn. Reese found it hard to imagine, but he now had a clear memory of Fusco pirouetting across the stage as he warbled “I will Survive” (which John had never before thought of as a ballet-appropriate tune, and judging by Fusco's performance it still wasn't). Lionel had then led the audience in an enthusiastic rendition of the Macarena. John remained stationary in a sea of movement, too befuddled by events to even try and follow any of the moves. Then John's mind was finally blown as Fusco began to twerk, his gyrations emphasized by the fluttering of the pink tutu . At the end of his performance Lionel thrust both fists in the air and jumped up and down like a victorious boxer. He then launched himself off of the stage at John. Reese barely had time to get his arms up to catch his partner and hold him overhead (he had the idle thought that they must resemble the dancing crocodile and hippo from Fantasia). Then gravity took over and John slowly began to tip over backward. Only the presence of the surrounding crowd pressed tight around them saved Reese from being ignominiously crushed as they all went down in a tangle of limbs.

Then it was time for the ball to drop. Everyone got to their feet and cheered along with the countdown. As the New Year began Reese was grabbed and kissed by at least 5 women in his vicinity. From the look of Fusco's face it seemed he had also been the recipient of some celebratory kisses. 

Reese grabbed his coat off of the ground and quickly covered his outfit. He then prodded Fusco awake and they both quickly left the park and headed toward the safe house. Reese wondered if he could talk the Machine into erasing any photos or video from their wild night. Purely as a means of keeping their profile low for their work with the Numbers. He would ask Harold to do it, but he didn't really want him to find out what had gone on. Assuming Harold didn't already know. 

 

Finch was in the kitchen of the safe house cooking chili when Reese and Fusco arrived. He had thought the others might show up sometime today so he had laid in some supplies in preparation. He just hadn't expected the duo so soon, or in such a state. Although he barely caught a glimpse of them as they mumbled their greetings and then stumbled off to the bath rooms for a shower and change of clothes. They soon returned, somewhat revived by their showers and now in comfortable T-shirts and sweatpants, and then flopped onto the couch and argued over which college football game to watch on the big screen TV.

Harold put the corn dogs, pretzel bites, and cheese puffs in the oven to bake while he finished the dip for the nachos. Maybe he would take a quick browse through some surveillance video while the others watched their game....


End file.
